Smash Palaces
by ZarBalor25
Summary: ¿Quién dice que los participantes del prestigioso torneo de Super Smash Bros no pueden tener sus propios deseos retorcidos?, su nuevo integrante, Joker, sabe bien que no todo es color de rosa en la mansión, y para que nada se salga de control, tendrá que hacer lo que sabe hacer mejor, cambiar corazones con ayuda de su equipo, es hora de infiltrarse en Los Palacios Smash.
1. Chapter 1

**Palacios Smash**

* * *

Objetivo:** King K. Rool**

Palacio:** Desconocido**

Contraseña:**Desconocido**

* * *

**Mansión Smash**

Uno de los lugares más famosos y conocidos en el Multi-verso es la gigante y monumental Mansión Smash; una vivienda que era hogar de los participantes del famoso y prestigioso torneo Super Smash Brothers, aunque claro, la estadía en ese lugar era solo una opción para los participantes. Ser invitado a dicho torneo era sin duda un honor inmenso y un sueño que incontables seres anhelaban pero solo unos pocos conseguían. Que los organizadores te hayan elegido a ti, entre todos los distintos guerreros del Multi-verso solo era sinónimo de una cosa, "Eres alguien sobresaliente", alguien que destaca entre todas las criaturas de los infinitos universos distintos.

Ren Amamiya quedó estupefacto con el sobre que había llegado junto a algunos juegos que había ordenado en línea hace unos días, cuando leyó la carta simplemente no supo como reaccionar, cuando les informó a sus amigos y compañeros lo sucedido, todos fueron de inmediato a confirmar lo dicho, su líder había sido invitado al torneo Super Smash Brothers, Edición Ultimate, el que prometía ser el mejor torneo de toda la historia al contar con todos los gladiadores que han participado en un torneo alguna vez.

Ren, mejor conocido como Joker en el torneo, nunca imaginó que se enfrentaría a guerreros legendarios entre las dimensiones, desde el poderoso gladiador Ryu, hasta el más famoso de todos, Mario, pero pronto descubrió algo, ese magnifico lugar, no estaba exento de las propias sombras cognitivas. Dentro de la misma mansión se esparcían rumores sobre otros peleadores, no fue hasta que Joker sintió una enorme oscuridad cognitiva en uno de sus compañeros, un cocodrilo antropomórfico que molestaba constantemente a peleadores más pequeños y que se robaba comida y curiosamente bananas de los simios de la mansión. Cuando Joker habló con sus compañeros decidieron hacer lo que mejor saben hacer, Robar Corazones.

* * *

\- Bien, ya estamos aquí Ren - dice un gato negro con blanco y ojos azules - ¿Qué es de lo que nos querías hablar? - pregunta el gato.

\- ¿Es sobre las lindas chicas con las que te juntas dentro de esa inmensa mansión? - responde un chico rubio codeando a su mejor amigo.

\- Nada de eso Ryuji, yo -

\- Estoy seguro que se trata sobre los increíbles escenarios donde ha tenido sus combates, son sencillamente hermosos, he sentido una inmensa inspiración cada vez que observamos tus combates en escenarios tan bellos y coloridos - interrumpe un chico alto de pelo purpura.

\- No no Yusuke, es sobre -

\- ¿Es sobre esos asombrosos trajes que usan esas chicas? - pregunta una chica rubia de ojos azules.

\- Ok chicos basta - dice una chica de cabello corto marrón y ojos rojos - Dejemos que Ren nos explique - habla calmada.

\- Gracias Makoto - agradece Ren - No, no es nada de eso, lo que quería decirles es que, uno de mis compañeros ha actuado algo pesado, incluso más de lo habitual según otros combatientes, cuando estuve cerca de el, sentí una oscuridad grande - el pelinegro mira a sus amigos - Creo que tiene un Palacio - finaliza.

\- ¿Un Palacio? - pregunta un chico de cabello y ojos marrones - Eso no creo que sea posible, es decir, no debería - dice pensando.

\- También pensé lo mismo Goro, pero las sombras, y todo eso, es meramente cognitivo, depende mucho de los deseos de la persona, ¿No es así Morgana? - pregunta Ren al gato.

\- Efectivamente, las sombras y los Palacios surgen de los retorcidos deseos de su creador, ese combatiente que dices puede tener uno aunque este en esa mansión, después de todo, los Palacios son representaciones de los deseo de la persona, ¿Quién es este combatiente?, ¿Será uno de los que volvieron?, ¿O será todo un veterano? - pregunta emocionado Morgana.

\- Es uno de los que apenas ingresaron, se llama King K. Rool, un cocodrilo - Ren dice la información del sujeto.

\- ¿Un cocodrilo? - pregunta confundida la chica rubia conocida como Ann.

\- Si Ann, ya saben, un cocodrilo verde, ¿No lo han visto? - pregunta Ren.

\- Ehh, lo siento Ren-Ren, pero solo hemos visto tus combates - se disculpa Ryuji, el mencionado solo suspira.

\- Bueno, creo que tenemos que hacer un cambio de corazón dentro de la Mansión Smash - el chico se levanta - ¿Puedo contar con ustedes Phantom Thieves? - pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Estamos contigo siempre líder - menciona una chica bajita de cabello anaranjado.

\- Bien dicho Futaba, ahora, ¿Cuál es su Palacio y contraseña? - pregunta Morgana decidido.

\- Eh - Ren se quedó callado, olvido ese pequeño detalle.

\- ¿Ren? - pregunta Ryuji.

\- ¿Joker? - pregunta la chica de pelo anaranjado conocida como Futaba.

\- Yo, no se cuales sean - el chico ríe nervioso.

**¡¿EEEEEEHHHHH?!**

\- ¡¿Quieres que entremos a un Palacio que no sabemos qué sea, una contraseña sin conocer al sujeto, a robar un corazón no materializado?!, ¡¿Eres novato o qué?! - pregunta Morgana molesto.

\- Lo siento, no creí que llegaría tan lejos - responde su líder rascando su nuca.

\- Tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos - una voz femenina resonó por toda la habitación en la que se encontraban, Ren volteó mirando a una hermosa y alta mujer de cabello y ojos verdes usando una túnica blanca con un cetro azul con dorado en su mano, Ren la conocía bien, era la única Diosa, literalmente hablando, de todas las competidoras, Palutena.

\- Señorita Palutena, ¿Qué hace aquí? - pregunta Ren.

\- Oh, simplemente escuché la conversación que tenias con tus amigos, y la verdad me sorprendió que tu también hayas detectado esa rara oscuridad de la mansión - la Diosa se acerca al grupo - Sin embargo, me temo que no poseo la misma habilidad que ustedes de entrar a ese Meta-verso ni cambiar corazones como lo hacen ustedes, así que me limitaré a darles la información que necesitan, el Palacio de K. Rool es un **Barco Pirata**, la contraseña, es **Botín** \- explica la Diosa tranquila.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunta Makoto algo incomoda al tener a una verdadera Diosa (**En todo el sentido de la palabra**) frente a ella.

\- Cariño, soy una Diosa, yo lo sé todo y lo veo todo también - dice tranquila y relajada mientras que Ryuji escondía su teléfono por alguna razón - ¿Es suficiente información Joker? - pregunta al chico que mira su teléfono y recibe un sonido de confirmación.

\- Es más que suficiente señorita Palutena, ¿Listos chicos? - pregunta Ren.

\- Puedes apostarlo Joker - contesta Futaba.

\- Confió en que harán un excelente trabajo Phantom Thieves, recuerda que tu próximo encuentro será en **una semana**, tienen hasta entonces para cambiar el corazón de King K. Rool - Palutena se despide del grupo.

\- Cambiaremos su corazón antes de esa fecha señorita Palutena, andando chicos - Ren se junta con sus amigos y emprenden su viaje al Meta-verso.

**Inicia la Misión**

* * *

Objetivo: **King K. Rool**

Palacio: **Barco Pirata**

Contraseña: **Botín**

Tiempo restante: **7 días**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic. No será largo, solo que esto es un pequeño Prologo para dar la idea de lo que trata, las misiones durarán solo un capitulo, así que espero poder plasmar de buena manera como funciona el mundo de Persona 5, con todo eso dicho, me despido y los leeré luego, ZarBalor, fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Palacios Smash**

* * *

Objetivo:** King K. Rool**

Lugar: **Mansión Smash**

Palacio: **Barco Pirata**

Tiempo:** 7 Días**

Nivel de seguridad:** 0%**

* * *

**Mansión Smash**

No era la primera vez que un Palacio resultaba ser un barco, el Palacio de Shido también lo fue, solo que ese era un crucero y no un barco pirata gigante, la Mansión Smash estaba fragmentada en algunas partes y el barco era gigantesco, Joker habló.

\- Ok equipo, Lady Palutena nos dio la información que necesitábamos, ahora el resto recae en nosotros y nuestra habilidad de cambiar corazones -

\- Es peligroso ir todos juntos, así que Joker, ¿Quién te acompañará? - pregunta el gato negro de antes, solo que ya no era un gato en sí, sino una criatura similar a un gato, cabezona, de ojos grandes y azules, una máscara de bandido negra, cinturón y un pañolete amarillo.

\- Bien, debo pensar - responde Joker - Ok, por el momento el equipo será, Skull, Queen y Crow - comenta el líder.

\- ¡Muy bien!, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, líder - contesta el chico rubio con máscara de cráneo.

\- Mis habilidades de curación están listas para la batalla Joker - contesta la chica castaña conocida como Queen.

\- Te ayudaré a acabar con nuestros enemigo lo más rápido que se pueda - comenta el castaño conocido como Crow.

\- Bien, empecemos -

\- **Inserte Gang-Plank Galleon -**

**Próa**

Cuando iban a entrar a la parte de la mansión, un destello azul llamó la atención de todos, una puerta de celda color azul apareció de la nada, a su lado había una pequeña niña de tez pálida, con largo cabello rubio plateado, un vestido de la época victoriana azul con el pecho negro, un short también de la época victoriana negro, mallones blancos, guantes y zapatos negros además de que traía en su mano un libro grande; la pequeña desprendía elegancia y ternura.

\- Lavenza - la voz del Joker llamó la atención de los demás.

\- Hola, mi Embaucador - saluda de manera cortés, aunque las féminas del equipo miraron de manera acusatoria a su líder por el modo en el que la niña saluda al pelinegro con ese apodo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunta Joker.

\- No se a qué te refieres, Justine siempre te asistía cuando entrabas al Metaverso, es lógico que yo este aquí - responde con tranquilidad la niña.

\- M-me refiero, creí que te habías ido para siempre - dice Joker.

\- En parte así era, pero detectamos que las sombras resurgieron y que necesitarías mi ayuda, mi Maestro y yo estaremos complacidos de ayudarte en tu nueva aventura - la niña hace una ligera reverencia.

\- Siempre es agradable verte - responde Joker - Bien chicos, comencemos - y así, los Phantom Thieves ingresaron al Palacio.

**Entrada**

La sala inicial del palacio simulaba perfectamente un bar pirata, habían varios lagartos antropomórficos bebiendo, catando, tocando y demás, pero solo algunos portaban mascaras de esqueletos y desprendían una ligera aura negra-rojiza; las sillas, mesas, barriles, pilares de madera y demás objetos en la cantina servían para que los ladrones se ocultaran eficazmente de las sombras que hacían de guardias, al pasar por las mesas sin ser vistos, el equipo subió por unas escaleras de piedra al segundo piso de la cantina, el pasillo era estrecho, y había un guardia, era imposible pasar sin ser detectado.

\- Hay una sombra, Joker, ¿Qué haremos? - pregunta Skull.

\- No hay mas opción, hay que emboscarlo - Joker se acercó sigilosamente al guardia y saltó sobre él - ¡Muéstrame tu verdadera forma! - Joker le retiró la mascara y el guardia empezó a tener fuertes contracciones hasta que cayó al suelo y las sombras lo consumieron por completo.

\- **Inserte Last Surprise** -

3 sombras aparecieron, estas tomaron la forma de una especie de estrella marina naranja con un ojo en el centro, la estrella flotaba y rotaba cada tanto, era un **_Decarabia_**.

La emboscada había sido todo un éxito, los enemigos no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, Joker corrió hacia uno de ellos y usando su infalible daga atacó con fiereza a una de las estrellas, por fortuna, los ataques físicos son la debilidad de los Decarabia, Joker aprovechó que ese enemigo había sido inmovilizado y se alejó para que Skull diera el siguiente golpe.

\- ¡_**Seiten Taisei**_! - Skull llamó a su segunda Persona, un ser con apariencia de mono con un gran peinado mohawk amarillo, una capa igualmente amarilla, pantalones rojos y una armadura celeste con detalles rojos, además de que iba en una especie de nube negra, este ser lanzó un ataque eléctrico poderoso conocido como _**Ziodyne**_, destruyendo al Decarabia inmovilizado.

No conforme con eso, Queen uso a su segunda Persona, _**Anat**_, un ser parecido a un robot de apariencia de moto, ella lanzó un ataque físico llamado **_Flash Bomb_**, que dejó derribados a los 2 enemigos restantes.

**¡Hold On!**

Los 4 ladrones rodearon a los dos enemigos restantes sin dejarles oportunidad de escape.

\- ¡Raaahhh!, ¡¿Qué rayos quieres mocoso?! - mencionó una de las sombras molesto.

\- Dame tu poder - exigió Joker.

\- ¡Ha ha ha ha!, ni de chiste, jamás derrotarán al Rey Rool - exclama la sombra convencida.

\- Entonces no nos sirves - Joker y su equipo olvidaron la negociación y dispusieron a acabar con sus enemigos con el Smash Final de Joker, All-Out Attack, todos atacaron coordinadamente a los enemigos para al final derrotarlos.

_**The Show Is Over**_ **(Pose de Joker)**_**  
**_

La batalla había terminado tan rápido como empezó, los Phantom Thieves consiguieron una pequeña llave, supusieron que la llave abriría la puerta frente a ellos.

\- Todo tuyo Joker - comenta Crow.

Joker abre la puerta encontrándose con un pequeño cuarto de almacenamiento, habían barriles apilados como reserva, algunos utensilios de cocina, etc.

\- ¿Un cuarto de almacén? - pregunta Skull.

\- ¿Porqué había guardias cuidando la puerta? - pregunta Queen.

\- Ni idea, aquí hay lagartos borrachos, creo que tiene sentido - menciona Skull.

\- No, debe haber otra razón - interrumpe Crow - Debe haber un motivo por el cuál estamos aquí, algún objeto o pasadizo -

\- Puedo sentirlo - menciona Joker, todo a su alrededor se volvía oscuro, era su habilidad oculta, _**Tercer Ojo**_, podía ver lo que los demás no podían, al observar el entorno notó como un barril iluminado de color azul - Lo tengo - Joker camina hacia ese barril y al retirarlo muestra una pequeña compuerta.

\- Un pasadizo secreto - habla Queen - eres un genio Joker -

El azabache solo sonrió triunfante, liderando a su equipo decidieron arrastrarse dentro del pasadizo.

\- ¿Porqué los Palacios tienen pasadizos tan angostos? - pregunta Panther.

\- Yo no me quejo - dice Skull riendo un poco, ya que el se encontraba detrás de Panther.

\- ¡No me mires el trasero pervertido! - regañó la rubia.

\- ¡¿Qué más quieres que haga?!, Joker es quien nos guía, ¡¿A dónde se supone que mire?! - comenta Skull.

\- Ya deténganse los dos - Queen habla con autoridad - Joker, ¿Ves alguna salida? - pregunta la castaña.

\- Esta cerca, siganme -

Joker y su grupo salieron del pequeño pasadizo, cuando todos salieron notaron que se encontraban debajo de la cubierta del barco, donde habían varios lagartos antropomórficos dormidos en hamacas, el lugar empezó a verse distorsionado y por un breve momento se mostraba la sala de estar de la mansión.

\- Es la sala donde todos suelen convivir - dice Joker observando.

\- ¿Entonces, el ve la sala de estar como el dormitorio de sus lacayos? - pregunta Crow.

\- Tal vez, aunque hay ocasiones en las que los niños de la mansión hacen pijamadas y se quedan a dormir en la sala, algunas veces K. Rool se duerme aquí también -

\- ¿El ve a los niños de la mansión como sus lacayos? - pregunta Queen.

\- Ha hecho que algunos hagan travesuras así que, tal vez - responde Joker pensando.

\- Abusa de combatientes menores Y de los más pequeños, realmente es un tipo despreciable - comenta Mona.

\- Dejando eso de lado - interrumpe Crow - Veo pequeñas campanas por la habitación, 3 para ser exactos, supongo que son alguna clase de alarma, debemos tener cuidado -

\- Tiene razón - completa Fox - Podemos encargarnos máximo de 4 enemigos que posean entr sombras cada uno, pero aquí hay mas de 15, sería imposible aún con Joker - responde el chico peliazul.

\- Procedan con cautela - ordena Queen - Joker, si nos acercamos lo suficiente a esas campanas, podremos cortar los péndulos para que dejen de funcionar - explica la castaña.

\- Gran idea Queen; Panther, tú, Mona y Skull vayan por la campana que esta cerca de las escaleras; Crow, Fox y Noir irán contigo, inhabiliten la campana cercana a los cañones; Queen, tu y yo nos encargaremos de inhabilitar la última campana que está cerca de la puerta del corredor, Oracle, tu nos darás apoyo si las cosas salen mal - la más joven de los Phantom Thieves asiente - Los demás, reúnanse con Queen y conmigo una vez terminen -

El grupo se separó, escabulléndose en las sombras, los 3 equipos caminaban con cautela, todos pensando que el más mínimo error podría despertar a las sombras dormidas; Panther se acercó a la campana pero una de las sombras se movió en sus sueños, causando que la rubia se detuviera, se levanto de punta con su pie tratando de alcanzar la campana pero no era suficiente, Skull notó como su compañera perdía el equilibrio así que la tomo de su pie alzado para que no se cayera.

\- Gracias - susurra la ojiazul.

\- Mona, eres el único que puede alcanzar la campana, córtala - Skull ordena al gato el cual asiente.

Mona es cargado por Panther para acercarlo a la campana, el gato saco su espada y logró cortar el péndulo de la campana volviéndola inútil.

\- Campana inhabilitada - sonríe orgulloso el gato.

\- Bien, ahora sigamos - responde Panther.

Crow guiaba a su equipo hacia la campana tratando de no despertar a los lagartos, un lagarto se levantó, pero estaba sonámbulo, el equipo se detuvo de inmediato.

\- Rayos - susurra Crow.

\- No podemos acercarnos si esta ahí - comenta Fox.

\- Yo me encargo - responde la chica con traje de mosquetera conocida como Noir.

La chica de antifaz negro se acerca sigilosamente al lagarto sonámbulo, la chica empezó a cantar una dulce melodía, el lagarto empezó a flaquear, la canción era tan tranquila y relajante que parecía que volvería al suelo a dormir, no fue así, porque Noir golpeó con tremenda fuerza la cabeza del lagarto con la parte sin filo de su hacha, absolutamente nadie vio venir esa actitud de la mosquetera.

\- Recuerdame no hacerla enojar de nuevo - le dice Crow a Fox.

\- E-entendido - el peliazul asiente.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que Crow vio la campana, sacó su espada de luz (Si, en el juego Crow tiene una espada de luz) y se acercó al péndulo de la campana.

\- Tsk, no lo alcanzo, no puedo cortar el péndulo -

\- Permiteme - comenta Fox sacando su katana de gran tamaño logrando cortar el péndulo de la campana.

\- Perfecto, reunámonos con Joker.

Una vez Joker y Queen terminaron de cortar la ultima campana, subieron por la escotilla y entraron a una especie de cocina, la distorsión apareció mostrando la cocina de la mansión.

\- Es la cocina - dice Joker.

\- No me digas genio - regañó Panther.

\- Debe haber algo aquí - comenta Joker

\- ¿Cómo qué?, ¿Qué puede ser tan importante para estar en una cocina? - pregunta Skull.

\- Oh vaya - se escucha una voz detrás de ellos´.

Al voltear vieron a la princesa del Reino Champiñon, Peach, con un atuendo de chef y con una sonrisa algo aterradora.

\- ¿Quién es ella Joker? - pregunta Queen.

\- Es la Princesa Peach, ya entiendo, ella es como, la jefade la cocina, siempre se encarga de preparar comida para todos aunque no se lo pidan - explica Joker.

\- ¿Osea que K. Rool la ve como una especie de Chef? - pregunta Panther.

\- No - habla Crow - La ve como SU chef personal - contesta el castaño.

\- Dinos dónde esta K. Rool ahora - ordena Mona.

\- Oh vaya, ¿Buscan al Rey Rool?, ¿Porqué no lo hablamos con algo de té? - la Sombra de la Princesa sonríe.

\- No tenemos tiempo para esta mierda - Skull se acerca pero Peach lo golpea con un sarten.

\- Creo que dije, que lo habláramos con una taza de té - la mirada de la princesa se hacía cada vez más aterradora.

\- Emm, señorita Peach - habla Joker.

\- ¿Si, querido? - pregunta la princesa sin borrar su sonrisa y mirada aterradora.

\- ¿D-de qué es el té? - pregunta nervioso el pelinegro esperando que su plan funcionará.

* * *

**Mundo Real**

Si debían ser honestos, nadie en la mansión Smash conocía a Joker ni sus hazañas, para muchos chicos de la mansión era un total desconocido y no sabían porqué Master se molestó en invitarlo, debió tener una razón, sus poderes y habilidades eran muy buenas había que admitir.

Aunque, algo que no gustó mucho a los chicos con el nuevo era su enorme, enorme, ENORME suerte con las chicas, es como si el chico tuviera un Don o habilidad que lo hacía muy atractivo para el sexo opuesto. Cosas como hablar animadamente con Zelda, aceptar el duelo de espadas contra Lucina sin miedo alguno e incluso tranquilizar a Samus con Curry cuando la rubia estaba frustrada y golpeaba al primero que le dijera que se calmara.

Joker era un enigma, nadie sabía su historia ni nada de su equipo. Uno de los veteranos del torneo Smash, Mario, buscaba a su rival, si, a Joker le tocaría combatir con el más famoso residente de la mansión, solamente quería entablar una conversación con su oponente, el fontanero trataba siempre de tener charlas con sus rivales para después, poder entablar una amistad con estos, por ejemplo el primer Link, fueron amigos inseparables durante las primeras 2 versiones del torneo, y sus re-encarnaciones también son grandes amigos del italiano, pero nada reemplazará a su eterno hermano de batallas.

\- Hey Mario - llama Marth, otro de sus grandes amigos - ¿Qué estas haciendo? - pregunta el principe.

\- Oh, busco al novato, Joker, nuestro duelo es en 7 días, quería charlar un rato con él - contesta Mario.

\- Ya veo, haciendo amigos, bueno, deberíamos preguntarle a los que conviven más con el, osea, las chicas - sugiere el principe cuando escuchan un ruido.

A lo lejos se veía a King K. Rool gruñendo e intimidando al pobre Pichu, el pequeño Pokémon temblaba de miedo se veía como que trataba de explicarle algo a Rool, pero este solo gruñía notablemente molesto.

\- Hay no otra vez - Marth suspira fastidiado.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo con Rool, ha estado mas irritable de lo usual - Mario avanza firme hacia el reptil- ¡Oye Rool!, deja al pobre Pichu en paz - el bigotudo encaró al reptil que solo ve al veterano; Rool gruñe y gruñe como si estuviera hablando - He dicho que dejes a Pichu en paz - Rool sigue gruñendo - El no te debe nada, las bananas son de DK y el ya te dijo que si vuelves a robarle te daría una lección como ya lo ha hecho varias veces - Rool gruñe bufando y decide retirarse - ¿Estas bien pequeño? - Mario se acerca a Pichu - Tranquilo, ya esta todo bien.

\- Pichu Pichu - decía el Pokémon.

\- Ya ya pequeño, ¿Qué pasó? - pregunta Mario.

\- Pichu Pichu, Pichu - decía el roedor.

\- ¿Te obligó a robar las bananas de DK? - pregunta Marth sorprendido- Ya veo, como el no puede te obligó a ti a hacerlo, ese desgraciado, deberíamos reportarlo con Master Hand - sugiere el peliazul.

\- No servirá de nada, el esta muy ocupado y no recibe a nadie - contesta Mario.

\- Pero tenemos que hacer algo, Pichu no es el único que ha sido intimidado por K. Rool - responde Marth.

\- Lo sé, pero hasta entonces, solo nos queda ser el soporte de estos pequeños.

En una de las ventanas del jardín, la princesa del reino Champiñon observaba la escena de lejos con una mirada soñadora.

\- El siempre ayudando a los más pequeños - dice la rubia suspirando.

\- Vaya que estas flechada - contesta Zelda riendo.

\- Si, bastante, me ha salvado infinidad de veces, sobre todo en esa invasión, tu otra encarnación también me ayudó mucho - contesta la Princesa del reino Champiñón.

\- ¿Cómo era ella? - pregunta Zelda sonriendo.

\- Una mujer muy madura, poderosa, ella era vista como inalcanzable para muchos chicos, me alegro que ella haya podido hacer su vida a lado de Link - Peach sonríe nostálgica al recordar a su querida amiga y compañera - Realmente la extraño - contesta Peach.

\- Todos al parecer - responde Zelda con una tristeza muy bien ocultada.

\- Que no te mortifique, según me contó, cada Zelda es única, y todas siempre son recordadas por lo que eran, ninguna fue la sombra de otra, todas brillaron con luz propia - la princesa sonríe y continúa cocinando sin notar que la sonrisa de Zelda desapareció.

\- _Todos esperaban que la otra Yo regresará, recuerdo bien la cara de desilusión de todos cuando me vieron, y Link, no soy SU Zelda _\- la rubia de Hyrule gruñe un poco con molestia, aunque le digan lo contrario, todos la ven como la sombra de la anterior Zelda, todos esperaban a la otra Zelda, todos QUERÍAN a la otra Zelda, ella era solo una sorpresa que nadie quería.

* * *

**Metaverso**

Peach, o al menos su sombra hablaba amigablemente con los ladrones que no podían estar más incómodos. La sombra de la princesa hablaba como si nada pero su mirada era la de una despiadada asesina.

\- Emm, señorita Peach - habla Joker.

\- ¿Si, querido? - pregunta la rubia.

\- E-enserio tenemos que irnos -

\- Oh, tan pronto, ¿No les interesa esto? - Peach muestra una llave extraña.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunta Panther.

\- Es una de las llaves del Barco de su majestad Rool, sirve para abrir una de las cerraduras que conducen a su botín - la princesa sonríe.

\- ¿Puedes dárnosla? - pregunta Joker.

\- Hmm, si, pero, debes ganártela - la rubia gira el rostro, todos estaban confundidos - ¿Qué esperas? - pregunta.

\- ¿Qué? - dice Joker confundido.

\- Besame - contesta la princesa.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - gritaron todos los Ladrones Fantasmas.

\- ¿Q-q-q-que te bese? - pregunta Oracle sonrojada a tope.

\- ¿P-p-por qué Joker debe besarte? - pregunta ahora Panther.

\- Bueno, porque es el chico mas atractivo de su grupo - responde la sombra.

\- Auch - contesto Skull herido.

\- Ignoraré eso - responde Crow.

\- Me niego completamente - refuta Queen sonrojada igual - Danos la llave asquerosa sombra - la castaña confronta a la rubia.

\- ¿Cómo osas llamarme maldita plebeya? - el aura rojiza de la princesa empezó a verse mas grande - Todos ustedes perecerán ante mi, llevaré sus cabezas con el Rey para que los cuelgue como trofeos? - un liquido negro cubrió por completo a la princesa.

\- **Inserte Will Power, Persona 5 -**

La princesa empezó a desfigurarse, el suelo empezó a sentirse más liquido de lo usual.

\- Algo le sucede al suelo, busquen algo de qué sujetarse - Joker salta cayendo sobre la mesa del comedor, el resto de su equipo uso los estantes y la barra para cocinar.

Se escuchó un grito muy agudo y macabro, una sombra pasaba nadando a gran velocidad por debajo de los Ladrones.

\- Hay algo debajo de nosotros - dice Crow.

\- ¡No se nadar!, ¡Sálvame Panther! - Mona salta al rostro de la rubia.

\- ¡MONA!, ¡Quítate! -

Mientras la rubia luchaba por quitarse al molesto gato, una enorme figura emergió del agua, era Peach, con escamas cubriendo su cuerpo y una larga cola de pez en vez de piernas, su rostro era casi el mismo, con la diferencia de que su boca era más grande y estaba llena de colmillos filosos.

\- ¡Los prepararé en sopa para el Rey! - la rubia vuelve a gritar en señal de batalla.

La ahora monstruosa Peach atacó con sus garras a los Ladrones, pero ellos saltaron a los muebles de la cocina que servía como balsa. Peach usó la habilidad Dormina que logró golpear a Queen y Noir.

\- Uaahhh - decía Noir bostezando - Me siento, relajada - la mosquetera cayó completamente dormida.

\- Uaaahh, hace mucho que, no descanso bien - Panther cayó.

\- No no, espera, Panther - Mona cayó aplastado por su compañera.

\- Diablos, durmió a Panther y Noir - dice Skull - Acabemos esto, ¡_**Seiten Taisei**_! - Skull concovó a su Persona - Vamos Seiten, ¡_**Ziodyne**_! - Skull lanzó el ataque electrico que daño bastante a Peach, pero no lo suficiente.

\- Bien hecho Skull - dice Crow - Mi turno, ¡_**Robin Hood**_! - Crow convocó a su Persona, parecía un caballero con ropa blanca y un gran arco dorado - Vamos, ¡**_Makougaon_**! - Crow convoca un poderoso ataque de luz que para sorpresa del castaño, no dolió tanto como el eléctrico - ¿Pero qué?, ya veo, los ataques de luz no funcionan - Crow salió volando por un ataque de viento de la sirena Peach.

\- Es bueno saberlo - comenta Fox serio - Probemos con hielo, ¡_**Kamu Susano-o**_! ¡_**Bafudyne**_! - el peliazul lanzó su más fuerte ataque de hielo que surtió un efcto más que devastador para la princesa.

\- ¡Raaaaagh! - grita la sombra enojada - J-jamás se saldrán con la suya - Peach gruñe molesta.

La sirena canta e invoca a 3 sombras que toman la forma de un apuesto joven de piel blanca y cabellos rubios.

\- Mantelos por mi, queridos -

Los hombres lanzan en conjunto un ataque psíquico a los Ladrones, que esquivaban apenas, sin embargo, Queen fue atacada y desgraciadamente, los ataques físicos son su debilidad, no siendo suficiente, el otro hombre lanzó un ataque psíquico más fuerte dejando fuera de combate a lacastaña.

\- ¡Queen, NOOOO! - Joker grita molesto por el daño que recibió su compañera - Ven a mí, ¡_**Michael**_! - Joker dejó salir a una de sus Personas mas poderosas, el Arcángel Michael - Pagarán por lo que le hicieron a mi compañera - Acaba con todos, ¡**_Megidolaon_**! - Joker lanzó un ataque Todo-Poderoso que golpeó a todos sus enemigos dejando débiles a los lacayos de Peach y a ella bastante adolorida.

\- D-desgraciado, pagarás tu osadía, mis amores, sacrifiquense por su sirena - ordena la rubia.

Los hombres asienten y se disponen a atacar nuevamente, pero uno fue abatido por un disparo proveniente de Panther, quien logró despertar.

\- Malditos, nunca se metan con el pelo de una mujer, ¡Noir! - la rubia se agacha mostrando a la Ladrona vestida de mosquetera usando un lanzagranadas.

\- **_Au revoir_** \- dice Noir antes de disparar la granada eliminando a las sombras restantes.

Todos los Ladrones empezaron a atacar a quemarropa a Peach, no le dejaban chance de escapar, asta que llegó Joker.

\- Q-querido, n-no me harías, daño, ¿O-oh sí? - pregunta la sirena asustada.

\- No perdono que dañen a mis amigos, ¡_**Michael**_! - nuevamente llamó a su poderosa Persona, ¡_**Sword Dance**_! - Michael hace aparecer arias espadas que giran en el aire antes de atacar simultáneamente a Peach.

La sombra grita desvaneciéndose volviendo a ser la Peach de tamaño regular.

**¡Hold On!**

Todos los Ladrones rodearon a la sombra de Peach.

\- P-por favor, p-podemos llegar a un acuerdo q-querido - Peach mira a Joker - V-vamos cariño, n-no me hagas daño - Joker solo apuntaba su arma contra Peach - P-puedo ayudarte, s-sabes, p-puedo ayudarte, a, y-ya sabes, aliviar el estrés - un sonido se escuchó, las Phantom Thieves femeninas atacaron con fiereza a la sombra dejando sorprendidos a los hombres. Al final Queen dio el ultimo golpe y un gran torrente de liquido negro salió disparado de PEach.

_**Justice has Prevalied**_ **(Pose de Queen)**

La sombra desapareció por completo dejando solo una llave extraña, Joker la tomó.

\- ¿Seguimos? - pregunta Skull asustado por la actitud de sus compañeras.

\- Si, mejor sigamos - Joker camina tranquilo, aunque por dentro moría de miedo - _Makoto y las chicas son más aterradoras que cualquier sombra de cualquier Palacio, me asustan_ \- pensaba Joker.

Siguieron caminado hasta que se toparon con tra parte del barco, justo donde estaba el timón, pero cerca de ahí estaba otra parte de la mansión, más en especifico los dormitorios de los hombres.

\- Es el dormitorio - dice Joker.

\- ¿Dormitorio? - pregunta Fox.

\- Si, aquí convivimos casi todos los chicos, he visto a K. Rool un par de veces, vayamos a investigar - y dicho así, los Ladrones entraron al dormitorio.

\- **Inserte Victory!, Tema de Victoria de Joker -**

**Infiltration Log.**

\- Entrar al Palacio

\- Salir del Bar

\- Conseguir Llave de Almacén

\- Llegar a Cabinas de Personal

\- Desactivar alarmas

\- Llegar a la cocina.

\- Derrotar a Peach Sombra

\- Obtener Llave de Camarote

Mona: Bien, estamos en buen camino, calculo que estamos a casi mas de medio camino.

Skull: ¡Genial!, me muero por darle una lección a ese cocodrilo Bravucón.

Panther: Esa Peach fue realmente irritante, espero que la real no sea así.

Fox: A mi me dio mas miedo Queen, la mirada asesina que tenía era mucho peor que la de esa tal Peach.

Queen: . . .

Crow: Fox, te metiste en un lío.

Noir: Volvamos por hoy, esperemos que la señorita Palutena nos informe si ha habido efectos secundarios en el mundo real.

**Fin del Infiltration Log**

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya entretenido tanto como a mi hacerlo, trato de mantenerme lo mas fiel a Persona 5, tal vez haya palabras que desconozcan o exactamente cómo funciona este mundo, pero trataré de ser lo mas claro posible, ahora, dejaré algunas definiciones para aclarar posibles dudas.**

**Sería todo por mi parte, nos vemos después, ZarBalor, fuera.**

* * *

**Phantom Thieves**

Joker - Ren Amimiya (Líder; **Sin debilidades**)

Mona - Morgana (Curandero Mágico, **Debilidad: Electricidad**)

Skull - Ryuji Sakamoto (Fuerza y fortaleza; **Debilidad: Viento**)

Panther - Ann Takamaki (Magia y Soporte; **Debilidad: Hielo**)

Fox - Yusuke Kitagawa (Fuerza y Evasión; **Debilidad: Fuego**)

Queen - Makoto Nijima (Curación y Defensa; **Debilidad: ****Psíquico**)

Oracle - Futaba Sakura (Navegación y Soporte;** Debilidad: Ninguna**)

Noir - Haru Okumura (Fuerza y Contra-Ataque; **Debilidad: Nuclear**)

Crow/Black Mask - Goro Akechi (Magia Destructiva; **Debilidad: Oscuridad**)

* * *

**Personas**

**Seiten Tensei**: También conocido como Sun Wukong, esta figura es un personaje principal en la novela "Viaje al Oeste". Se dice en la novela que cuando dominó 72 habilidades mágicas, se llamó a sí mismo Sun Wukong, siendo "Sun" un apellido chino común y "Wukong" que significa "iluminado al vacío".

**Anat**: Anat es la Diosa siria que representa el amor y la cópula. Como hermana y esposa de Baal, buscó represalias y eliminó a Mot para resucitarlo de la tumba. Este evento captura el ciclo de las estaciones.

**Kamu Susano-o**: En la mitología japonesa, Susano-o, la poderosa tormenta del verano, es el hermano de Amaterasu, la diosa del sol, y de Tsukuyomi, el dios de la luna.

**Robin Hood**: Robin Hood es un heroico proscrito en el folclore inglés que, según la leyenda, era un arquero y espadachín altamente calificado.

**Michael**: Michael es un arcángel, uno de los principales 50 ángeles en la tradición cristiana, y de los cuatro arcángeles de la tradición islámica. En el cristianismo, es visto como el comandante de campo del Ejército de Dios y lo dirigió en la guerra contra Satanás y los ángeles caídos. También es un santo y por eso lleva el título "San Miguel Arcángel".

* * *

Objetivo:** King K. Rool**

Lugar:** Mansión Smash**

Palacio:** Barco Pirata**

Tiempo: **7 Días**

Nivel de Seguridad: **0%**


	3. Chapter 3

**Palacios Smash**

* * *

**Objetivo:** King K. Rool

**Lugar:** Mansión Smash

**Palacio:** Barco Pirata

**Tiempo:** 6 Días

**Nivel de seguridad: **0%

* * *

**Mansión Smash**

Mario y Marth caminaba por los pasillos buscando información sobre los niños que han sido intimidados por King K. Rool, mientras caminaban lograron toparse con Toon Link, quien estaba cuidando unos cerditos.

\- Hey, Toon - llama Marth al pequeño rubio.

\- Oh, hey Marth, hola Mario - devuelve el saludo el pequeño rubio - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Bueno, en realidad, buscábamos información.

\- ¿De qué? - pregunta Toon.

\- ¿K. Rool los ha estado intimidando? - pregunta el fontanero, haciendo que el pequeño se tense un poco.

\- N-no, n-no lo hace - responde Toon.

\- Hey, puedes confiar en nosotros, pequeño - dice el príncipe de Altea.

\- N-no nos intimida, enserio, s-solo, son travesuras, jugarretas - explica Toon.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no los amenaza de ninguna forma? - pregunta Mario.

\- N-no, enserio, solo jugamos - responde Toon.

Ninguno de los veteranos estaba convencido de la respuesta del niño, pero decidieron no seguir indagando por el momento. Mientras caminaban, se toparon con una de los 12 originales, Samus, quien estaba comiendo una manzana debajo de un árbol.

\- Hola Samus - saluda Mario.

\- Hey, hola bigotón, hola princesa - saluda la rubia sonriendo - ¿Se les ofrece algo?

\- Queremos saber si no has notado un comportamiento extraño en los niños de la mansión - dice Mario.

\- ¿Comportamiento extraño?, ¿De qué tipo? - pregunta la mujer.

\- Bueno, hemos visto a K. Rool intimidar a Pichu, y cuando le preguntamos a Toon Link, muy nervioso nos contestó que no era cierto - explica Marth.

\- Hmmm, ahora que lo mencionas, Popo y Nana se notan más asustadizos, al igual que los Inklings, que raro - contesta Samus pensando.

\- Parece que todos los niños tienen un Bully en común - habla Mario - Necesitamos atraparlo con las manos en la masa.

\- JA, chistes de Pizza, un clásico - dice Samus riendo.

**Cuarto de Joker**

El chico estaba descansando después del día de ayer investigando el Palacio de K. Rool, esa Peach era aterradora, pero sabía que la real no era nada de eso, era una muy amable chica, quien disfrutaba mucho de ayudar a los demás, lo que le preocupaba, es que no hayan visto aún a la sombra de King K. Rool.

Ren decidió salir de su cuarto a comer algo, necesitaba energía para volver a investigar el Palacio más tarde.

\- Hola Ren - saluda una de sus mejores amigas dentro de la mansión, Lucina.

La princesa y el ladrón se entendían muy bien en combate, y de hecho, a muchos en la mansión les entretenían demasiado sus combates, eran rápidos, llenos de falsos finales y con bastantes jugadas engañosas, simplemente la amistad entre estos dos era algo casi obligatorio porque lo daban todo en cada combate.

\- Hola Luci, ¿Cómo estas? - saluda el pelinegro sonriendo.

\- Bastante bien, he terminado mi combate con Mr. Game and Watch.

\- ¿Quién ganó? - pregunta Joker.

\- Él. No vi venir ese 9 - responde Lucina decaída.

\- Uh, ¿Te derrotó con un 9?, Bueno, al menos puedes decir que la suerte, literalmente hablando, no estuvo de tu lado - bromea el chico haciendo reír a Lucina.

\- Buena esa, ¿Tú no estás nervioso?, es decir, te enfrentarás a Mario en 6 días, el es uno de los mejores guerreros de la mansión.

\- Claro que estoy nervioso, he visto sus combates contra oponentes pesados, es una bestia, pero, creo que yo me las puedo ingeniar para evitarlo, soy bastante rápido.

\- Emm, ¿Has visto el viejo combate que tuvo contra Sheik?, le costó algo de trabajo pero quedaron 2-0, creo que Mario se adapta fácilmente a cualquiera, tiene todo lo necesario para barrer el piso contigo.

\- Auch, eso me dolió.

\- Solo soy realista, vencerlo es toda una hazaña, solo unos pocos lo han conseguido, Link, Samus, Sonic, Megaman, es difícil que un peleador nuevo lo derrote, aunque, se que darás una espectacular lucha - responde Lucina sonriendo.

\- Oh, ahí estas, mocoso - se escucha una voz femenina cerca de ellos, los dos jóvenes miraron a una de las mujeres más intimidantes y populares de la mansión.

\- Bayonetta - dice Ren serio.

La historia entre Bayonetta y Joker era bastante misteriosa. Desde el principio, a Bayonetta no le agradó para nada que Joker entrara al torneo, y desde que llegó, todos los demás les encontraban un parecido entre ambos, como si fueran madre e hijo, pero ambos negaron dicha relación, básicamente porque Joker si tenía sus padres en su mundo, y al igual que con la bruja, la relación con estos era malísima. Joker y Bayonetta tenían una relación sumamente incómoda para los demás, llegaban a discutir sin importar quien estuviera presente, Joker solía ser muy cortes con las féminas de la mansión, pero no con Bayonetta, y la bruja tampoco ayudaba mucho en eso, ya que era bastante asertiva con el chico. Nadie se explicaba porqué esos dos no se llevaban bien, y les asustaba preguntar.

\- Esa es una forma grosera de llamar a tus mayores - responde la bruja.

\- Como si tu fueras la persona mas amable del lugar - contesta Joker serio.

\- C-creo que salgo sobrando - comenta Lucina intentando irse.

\- No Lucina, tú y yo estamos hablado, la que debe irse es otra persona.

\- Que mal, mocoso, me mandaron a buscarte, puedes arreglar las cosas con tu noviecita después.

\- ¿Ahora pasaste de ser una bruja, a una mensajera?, vaya que caíste bajo, y Luci no es mi novia, es mi amiga - se burla Ren.

\- Pequeño hijo de... - Bayonetta se calma y suelta un suspiro - Tus tontos amigos están fuera de la mansión, al parecer, esperándote - comenta Bayonetta.

\- Hmph, ya veo, lo siento Luci, me temo que nuestra conversación tendrá que esperar - Joker se coloca su máscara y se dirige a la salida a lado de Bayonetta.

\- Al menos muestra algo de respeto y da gracias - dice Bayonetta cruzada de brazos.

\- No tengo nada que agradecerte a ti, Morgana pudo avisarme también - Joker abandona la sala dejando ahí a la bruja y la princesa.

\- Ustedes ya se conocían, ¿Verdad, señorita Bayonetta? - pregunta Lucina.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia enana - la bruja da media vuelta y tambien se va de la sala, pero Lucina no notó la pequeña muestra de tristeza de la bruja de Umbra.

**Afuera de la mansión**

Cuando Joker cruzó el portón de la mansión, su atuendo cambió a uno más casual, una playera roja, jeans azules, zapatos casuales y un saco negro y su máscara se transformó en unas gafas falsas, el chico sonrió al ver a sus amigos.

\- ¿Están listos? - pregunta Joker.

\- Sí, vamos a comer algo primero, no creo que sea muy seguro hablar aquí - comenta Akechi observando la inmensa mansión.

Horas después, los adolescentes se reunieron en una de las muchas tiendas de Smash City, los Phantom Thieves of Hearts tomaban una malteada mientras seguían hablando sobre su objetivo.

\- Si todo sale bien, podremos cubrir el resto del Palacio, y ya solo sería cuestión de enviar la Calling Card a K. Rool para que su Tesoro se materialice en el Metaverso - explica Morgana siendo un simple gato negro.

\- Aún así, debemos encontrar la otra llave que dijo la Peach Sombra - explica Ann.

\- Sin mencionar que tampoco nos hemos topado con la Sombra de King K. Rool - añade Akechi.

\- Cierto, normalmente nos encontramos con el villano casi que entrando al Palacio - menciona Ryuji.

\- Tenemos las energías restauradas y nuestras Personas listas, Joker, ¿Cuál es el plan? - Makoto observó a su líder con una mirada pensativa, pero no parecía pensar sobre la misión - ¿Joker? - la chica chasquea los dedos frente a su amigo para que volviera en sí.

\- ¿Ah?, lo siento chicos, me perdí en mis pensamientos - se disculpa Ren.

\- ¿Qué sucede?, no sueles perderte ningún detalle sobre las misiones - menciona Yusuke tranquilo.

\- No es nada, tranquilos, solo, pensaba en el combate que tendré pronto, contra Mario.

\- Ah, cierto, te enfrentarás al Primer Campeón en la historia del torneo Smash Bros. - comenta Akechi pensando - Teniendo en cuenta su historial de combates, tus posibilidades de ganar son casi nulas.

\- Efectivamente - añade Yusuke - Sin tus demás Personas, y contando solo con Arsene, dudo mucho que puedas derrotar a tan formidable guerrero.

\- Gracias por el apoyo, amigos - responde Ren con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- No te ofendas Ren, es solo que no existe nadie en los diferentes universos que no conozca a Mario, digo, fue el primer campeón por una razón - dice Ann bebiendo su capuchino.

\- Uh, uh, yo vi su pelea contra Richter y lo venció en un 3-0, fue increíble - comenta Futaba.

\- Vamos Ren-Ren, yo creo que puedes vencerlo sin problemas - afirma Ryuji sonriendo.

\- Es bueno tener el apoyo de amigos - contesta Ren.

\- Lo dice porque apostó por ti - aclara Makoto bebiendo su café.

\- Algo es algo - responde Ren riendo un poco.

\- Bueno, será mejor prepararnos, andando, tenemos una llave que buscar, y un Tesoro que robar - con eso dicho, los Phantom Thieves se prepararon y se dirigieron hacia el Palacio, pero antes, Joker necesitaba hacer una parada.

* * *

\- **Inserte, Aria of the Soul** -

**Velvet Room**

El Velvet Room era un lugar en donde Joker tenía sentimientos encontrados. Si bien, el lugar se volvió más agradable cuando salvó a Igor y Lavenza, aún se sentía el aura depresiva, tampoco ayudaba esa canción de fondo que se escuchaba.

\- Bienvenido al Velvet Room, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? - pregunta Igor con su característica sonrisa.

\- Mi Embaucador - saluda Lavenza de manera educada.

\- Hola Igor, Lavenza, te dije que puedes decirme Ren - dice el chico sonriendo.

\- Me temo que no quiero hacerlo, me gusta ese apodo, porque yo te lo puse - contesta la niña sonriendo.

\- D-de acuerdo, a lo que vine, necesito ayuda, ocupo una Persona poderosa para mi misión.

\- Ah, esplendido, me alegra ver que aún te tomas enserio los peligros que abundan en el nuevo Metaverso. Muy bien, empecemos, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? - pregunta Igor sonriendo.

Lavenza le muestra a Joker una lista de Personas sumamente poderosas que podrían ayudarlo en su misión, Joker analizó todas las Personas que la adorable chica le mostraba, aún no tenía tanto interés para invocar una Persona tan ridículamente poderosa como Satan, le pareció excesivo, pero, hubo una que le llamó la atención.

\- Esta, puede serme útil - dice Joker.

\- Una excelente decisión - confirma Lavenza.

\- Muy bien, empecemos con la fusión - anuncia Igor.

Lavenza guió a las Personas que Joker eligió sacrificar, para unir sus poderes en una nueva y poderosa Persona, que le sería muy útil en el Palacio de K. Rool. Las Personas fueron envueltas en una sabana por completo y colocadas en una guillotina cada una. La hoja cayó rápidamente y justo cundo tocó a las Personas, estas estallaron en varias partículas luminosas, que poco a poco formaron la forma de una Persona totalmente diferente. Joker observó complacido.

\- Sí, definitivamente esto me ayudará - responde el pelinegro.

La Persona volvió a iluminarse hasta convertirse en la máscara de Joker y volar hacia el pelinegro.

\- Muy bien, Joker, espero que esto te haya sido de utilidad para tu misión, mucha suerte - se despide Igor.

* * *

**Palacio de King K. Rool, Próa **

Joker abrió los ojos y miró que se encontraba en la entrada del Palacio de K. Rool, sus amigos lo observaban esperándolo.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? - pregunta Skull.

\- Bastante bien, fue sumamente útil - responde Joker.

\- Así es - habla Lavenza - Es mi deber y mi alegría, complacer a mi Embaucador en cada visita al Velvet Room - responde la adorable chica asintiendo con sus ojos cerrados y una tierna sonrisa.

Nuevamente, la inocencia de Lavenza hace que las chicas observen a Joker acusatoriamente, el chico sonrió nervioso.

\- Tienes suerte de que los teléfonos no tengan señal en el Metaverso - Panther.

\- Pero saliendo de aquí, hablaremos contigo seriamente - añade Queen.

Y así, Joker y su equipo continuaron su misión, con ayuda de los Safe Rooms, llegaron a la siguiente sección del Palacio rápidamente, la Arena de Entrenamiento, donde los peleadores lograban simular los escenarios donde combatían para entrenar y mejorar sus habilidades, solo que en ves de verse moderno y tecnológico, era una enorme área de madera con algunos barandales para observar los encuentros, como una especie de Arena de peleas callejeras, pero, con barricadas que mantenían al publico y los gladiadores separados. Cuando entraron al cuarto, las puertas se cerraron de golpe, los ladrones no tenían más opción que seguir caminando hasta que una voz los detuvo.

* * *

**Nivel de Seguridad: 30%**

* * *

\- Sean bienvenidos, miserables bribones, a mi coliseo - de una parte superior, salía King K. Rool.

El tipo estaba vistiendo ropas de Rey, una gran corona y algunas joyas preciosas en su cuerpo, su barriga tenía un diamante en donde se supone estaría su ombligo, sus muñecas tenían unos brazaletes dorados con varias gemas incrustadas, el reptil caminó hasta su barandal mirando a los ladrones.

\- Que... polizones más inesperados tengo en MI barco - comenta el reptil.

\- Esto se acabó Rool, robaremos tu Tesoro para que te arrepientas de estar intimidando a unos pobres niños - comenta Joker serio.

\- ¿Pobres niños?, ¿Es que no has visto de lo que son capaces?, yo solo evito que esos niños sean malcriados, ninguna chica de la mansión hace algo por ellos, así que yo lo hago, esos mocosos tienen que saber quién es el que manda, la jerarquía establece el orden - explica Rool.

\- Un Cocodrilo demente nos sermonea a nosotros sobre el orden, que imbécil - cometa Skull.

\- ¡Silencio bribón!, el castigo por semejante insulto es la muerte.

\- Déjate de tonterías Rool, ahórrate la humillación y rindete - dice Joker.

\- ¿Tan confiado estás de tu victoria?, bien, hagamos esto, yo... los esperaré en mi camarote, el cuál, se abre con 2 llaves. Una, la tiene mi chef personal, la otra, la tiene mi campeón. Traigan las llaves, y yo personalmente me enfrentaré a ustedes - comenta el cocodrilo sentándose en una elegante silla dorada.

\- Pfff, pan comido, derrotaremos a tu campeón, tráelo, no le tenemos miedo - dice Skull sonriendo.

\- Oh, lo siento, idiota. Mi coliseo, mis reglas, uno de ustedes se enfrentará a mi campeón - dice Rool sonriendo.

\- Yo lo haré - responde Joker.

\- Perfecto - Rool agarra una extraña bocina - ¡Atención mis leales subordinados, repórtense en el Coliseo, habrá una función MUY especial - el cocodrilo espera a que una sombra con la forma de Samus vestida de mesera le trajera una bebida.

Joker caminó dentro del coliseo mientras los subordinados de K. Rool cerraban la barricada, el pelinegro se sentía listo para enfrentarse a cualquier adversario que le pusieran enfrente.

\- ¡Que inicie la primera Ronda! - eso confundió a Joker.

\- ¿Qué?

La puerta se abre revelando al guerrero, que no era otro más que Diddy Kong, o al menos sus sombra. Joker observó como el simio portaba sus lanza-maníes y su barril-cohete, eso no era buena señal.

\- Hay, esto no puede ser cierto - Joker saca su daga dispuesto a luchar.

-** Inserte Blooming Villain, Persona 5** -

Joker corrió hacia Diddy y se deslizó para golpear al simio elevándolo por los aires, seguido de eso, salta dando varias patadas rotatorias para alejar al simio, antes de que se alejara lo suficiente, Joker lanzó su gancho para atraer de nuevo a Diddy Kong y hacerlo rebotar contra el suelo, para finalmente saltar y dar dos patadas en el aire alejando al simio aun mas.

Diddy Kong se levantó y empezó a disparar sus maníes sin detenerse, cuando un maní impactaba contra el suelo, explotaba, lo que le dificultaba las cosas a Joker. El pelinegro saltó pero un maní le dio de llenó alejándolo y haciendo que se golpeara contra la barricada.

\- ¡Joker! - gritaron sus compañeros.

El Líder de los Phantom Thieves se recupero mientras Diddy Kong seguía disparando, es como si tuviera su Smash Final activado permanentemente. Joker corrió para alejarse del mono, lanzó su gancho para subir hasta uno de los barandales y se sostuvo mientras le apuntaba con su pistola a Diddy, pero, uno de los subordinados de K. Rool abrió los dedos de Joker causando que el chico cayera de ese piso hacia la arena de nuevo.

\- ¡Oiga!, un idiota atacó a nuestro amigo - se queja Queen mirando a K. Rool.

\- ¿Qué?, yo no vi nada - dice Rool riendo un poco.

\- Hijo de perra - gruñe Skull molesto.

Joker se levantó del suelo y rápidamente siguió esquivando los disparos de Diddy, se estaba cansando.

\- ¡Arahabaki! - grita Joker convocando a otra Persona, esta era una especie de estatua azul con grandes ojos amarillos y con secciones de su cuerpo que rotaban como su cabeza, torso y manos.

Cuando Diddy disparó sus maníes, estos rebotaron de inmediato contra el simio tomándolo por sorpresa, sin perder tiempo, Joker corre hacia Diddy Kong quien seguía entumido por la explosión de sus proyectiles.

\- ¡Marin Karin! - dice Joker, haciendo que Arahabaki lance un humo rosado hacia Diddy Kong.

El simio se veía sumamente perdido, a tal punto de que tomó una de sus pistolas y disparó a varios lugares al azar, hasta que eventualmente su pistola se sobrecargó y le explotó en la cara al simio, dejándolo muy débil, cosa que Joker aprovechó.

\- ¡Ahora, Brain Cracker! - Arahabaki invoca un ataque físico que provocó que un Yunque golpeara la cabeza de Diddy Kong derrotándolo.

Los Phantom Thieves mientras los subordinados de K. Rool abucheaban y tiraban basura hacia Joker mientras este solo hacia leves reverencia como si estuviera agradeciendo o terminando de dar un espectáculo, luego, el ladrón observa al Rey quien solo sonreía ligeramente. El Líder de los Phantom Thieves observa al reptil quien solo se levanta.

\- Felicidades, has completado la Ronda 1 - dice Rool.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eso no es justo, dijiste que vencía a tu campeón nos darías la llave - comenta Crow serio.

\- Diddy Kong no es mi campeón, ni de cerca, la Ronda 2 va a comenzar, ladrón - Rool se sienta nuevamente en su trono mientras otra compuerta se abre.

De la compuerta sale ahora Donkey Kong, solo que era más grande, y en su corbata tenía colgando una llave, Joker se prepara para su siguiente combate.

\- Empiecen - ordena Rool.

DK corrió hacia Joker y rodó para aplastarlo, pero el ladrón esquivó al gorila hábilmente, seguido de eso, Joker dispara un par de veces para detener momentáneamente a su rival, DK esquiva los balazos pero antes de alcanzar a Joker, este salta y dispara consecutivamente confundiendo al simio, seguido de eso, Joker esquiva los golpes de DK hasta que el simio empieza a rotar sobre si mismo con sus brazos extendidos, golpeando a Joker múltiples veces antes de lanzarlo contra la barricada. Joker se levanta quitándose el sudor de la frente, y corre nuevamente hacia el gorila, DK corre también hacia Joker y justo cuando este iba a darle un puñetazo, el ladrón salta y usa su daga para dar un tajo horizontal, cayendo detrás del simio, Joker da algunos tajos más para finalmente, tomar a DK, azotarlo contra el suelo y luego usar su gancho para volverlo a azotar.

\- ¡Arsene! - grita Joker invocando a su Persona principal - Eigaon - Joker lanza un ataque de oscuridad golpeando repetidamente a DK alejándolo.

Joker estaba confiado, corrió hacia DK dispuesto a patear al gorila, pero antes de tocarlo, una bala de cañón lo golpeo lanzándolo por los aires.

\- ¡Joker! - gritaron los Phantom Thieves al ver a su líder caer de forma tan brusca.

\- ¡Eso es trampa! - se queja Ann molesta.

\- Mi arena, mis reglas - comenta Rool con una sonrisa pedante.

\- Bastardo - gruñe Ryuji molesto.

Joker se levanta sacudiéndose el polvo y se dispone a atacar a DK, pero el gorila tomó un super champiñon, el gorila creció de tamaño dificultándole las cosas a Joker. El pelinegro corrió disparando sin detenerse al Gorila, quien simplemente cargó su Puño Gigante y corrió dispuesto a arrollar a Joker.

\- ¡Seth! - grita Joker invocando a un gran dragón negro - ¡Agidyne! - Joker invocó un poderoso pilar de fuego que golpeó a DK, pero el gorila no se veía muy afectado.

DK logró atrapar a Joker y lo azotó contra el suelo y luego lo arrojó contra la barricada, cerca de sus amigos.

\- Tranquilo Joker, puedes con esto, te has enfrentado a cosas peores - anima Skull palmeando la cabeza de su líder.

\- Será dificil, pero tengo un as bajo la manga - comenta Joker sonriendo de lado.

DK preparó su puño gigante y golpeo al ladrón esperando derrotarlo, pero Joker logró esquivar con gran agilidad al simio para después sacar su pistola y dispararle en el ojo al gorila cegándolo por unos momentos. Todos los Phantom Thieves vieron el aura azulada de su líder, fuego azul apareció detrás de él y el chico procedió a quitarse la máscara.

\- Ven a mí, ¡Metatron! - grita Joker emanando una gran cantidad de fuego azul.

Todos los presentes observaron como poco a poco aparecía la Persona que Joker invocó. Era una especie de ángel, de túnica blanca y su rostro y cuerpo parecían ser cubiertos por una armadura plateada, encima de esta usaba una túnica blanca con detalles dorados, y sus alas era blancas con un poco de protección de la armadura. Los ojos de la Persona se encienden con un detello azul.

K. Rool observó la Persona seriamente, el cocodrilo solo se levantó y abandonó la sala sin que nadie se diese cuenta. DK solo gruñía, no estaba intimidado por Metatron, pero Joker se vía decidido, y apuntó a DK.

\- Metatron, Divine Judgment - Metatron se eleva un poco emanando algo de luz, un martillo de juez aparece encima de DK y aplasta al simio dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

Joker no se detuvo y empezó a disparar al simio hasta vaciar el cartucho. Seguido de eso, ordenó a Metatron a usar Megidolaon, un ataque Todo Poderoso para dañar aún más a DK, quien ya se veía en las últimas.

\- Es increíble - decía Queen impresionada.

\- Ese poder es impresionante, es como Satanael - menciona Mona de igual manera.

\- Metatron es el ángel más poderoso de la creencia Judeo-Cristiana, "La voz de Dios", es increíble que Joker posea semejante poder - comenta Crow impresionado.

\- Se nota que estuviste cuando venció al Santo Grial, la Persona que invocó esa vez, era algo que nadie más había conseguido - responde Mona serio.

DK ya no resistía, apenas podía mantenerse de pie, a diferencia de Joker que se veía fresco y sin problemas.

\- Metatron, Sword Dance - dice Joker.

Metatron se eleva nuevamente y, a igual que con Michael, invocó varias espadas que giraron un poco antes de atravesar a DK por completo. El gorila se volvió completamente negro y estalló en miles de articulas dejando solo un charco de líquido negro junto a una llave. Sin perder tiempo, Joker la tomó. Los Phantom Thieves entraron a la arena para celebrar con su líder, pero el festejo duraría muy poco.

\- Atención, mis leales súbditos - se escuchaba la voz de K. Rool - Quiero que atrapen a esos ladrones y me traigan sus cabezas para colgarlas en mi muro, quien lo haga, lo ascenderé a Primer Oficial.

Los ladrones observaron como todas las sombras los observaban con ojos asesinos y con horribles sonrisas en sus rostros.

* * *

**Nivel de Seguridad: 78%**

* * *

**Mansión Smash, combate en progreso.**

**Zelda vs. Zero Suit Samus**

**Escenario Omega: Lylat System **

**Tema: Corneria**

El combate entre la princesa de Hyrule y la ahora ágil caza-recompensas estaba siendo todo un deleite. No solo por ver un par de bellezas en acción, sino porque la lucha estaba siendo brutalmente buena, Samus era sumamente rápida, pero Zelda tenía ataques más potentes sin contar el exagerado rango de estos. En un combate de 3 Stocks, Samus logró quitarle 2 a Zelda, pero la princesa se las arregló para empatar el marcador.

Ambas tenían un porcentaje de daño preocupante, pero la mente de Zelda estaba en otro lugar, luego de que un humillante entierro, literalmente hablando, de Samus y un potente Smash lateral de la caza-recompensas terminara con su segundo Stock, Zelda empezó a llenarse de ira, más por lo que la caza-recompensas rubia le dijo.

\- "_Tu otra Yo no habría caído en ese truco_"

Eso la molestó, cuando Samus disparó su Paralizador y volvió a conectar su Smash lateral, fue un milagro que Zelda aún no fuera derrotada, pero la princesa sobrevivió, Samus Zero trató de taclear a Zelda para sacarla del escenario nuevamente pero la princesa de Hyrule se cubrió y acto seguido, logró atrapar a la rubia veterana. Sin perder más tiempo, Zelda lanzó fuera del escenario a Samus, cuando estuvo a punto de volver, Zelda logra patearla en el aire alejándola aún más.

Samus ya no tenía remedio, ya había perdido, la recuperación de la rubia no fue suficiente para llegar al borde, pero Zelda tampoco había tenido suficiente, observó como Samus ya no iba a llegar al borde y lo que hizo fue algo que nadie vio venir. Zelda se tiro del borde y conectó un Spike a Samus terminando de humillarla, aunque a los ojos del público, eso fue con un movimiento bastante "Irrespetuoso" en el sentido cómico. Samus no le encontraba ninguna gracia.

**Game Set**

* * *

Ambas rubias salieron del combate, ante una gran ovación por parte de sus compañeros, pero una vez Samus logró tener un momento a solas, fue cuando las cosas se pusieron tensas.

**Vestidor de Chicas**

Zelda había terminado de ducharse, y se colocó ropa más cómoda, algo bueno de ese mundo era la excelente ropa que vendían, claro, Inkling chica siempre le ayudó en ese tipo de cosas, pero cuando Zelda terminó de arreglarse, se topó con la severa mirada de Samus.

\- Buen combate - dice Zelda tranquila pero Samus la detiene.

\- Quiero que me digas qué mierda sucedió ahí - exige Samus.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Nunca antes habías perdido? - pregunta Zelda fingiendo demencia.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero, ese Spike fue absolutamente innecesario. Ya me tenías, no había forma alguna de que yo pudiera regresar, ¿Qué ganabas con hacerlo?

\- Nada, en lo absoluto, solo pensé que a la gente le habría gustado algo mas de...emoción que una simple victoria vacía - responde Zelda con las manos en su cintura.

\- Mas bien una victoria deshonrosa y cobarde. La otra "Tú" jamas habría hecho algo tan bajo y decadente - menciona Samus seria.

\- Pues tengo noticias para ti, Aran, por si no lo notaste antes. Yo no soy ella, acostúmbrate a eso - Zelda se marcha, si antes empujar con su hombro a Samus.

La princesa volvió a su habitación con el ceño fruncido, desde que llegó no paraban de compararla con su versión anterior, pero los motivos para humillar a Samus era un poco más personales, la razón es sumamente sencilla, Link.

No era secreto que la rubia siempre estuvo enamorada de Link, pero el invitado a este torneo pertenecía a otro Hyrule totalmente diferente, y aún así, no parecía poder acercarse tanto al rubio como le gustaría, en cambio, Samus lo hacía con tanta facilidad, es como si el Link que Samus conocía jamás se hubiese ido, Link hablaba con los demás como si fuese el primero que participó en el torneo, entonces, ¿Porqué ella no podía ser así?, ¿Porqué siempre era ella la única a la que comparaban?, ¿Porqué ella no podía adaptarse como lo hacen Link e incluso Ganondorf?

\- Para ellos... tú no existes - se escucha una voz muy similar a la de ella.

Cuando Zelda se dio la vuelta, al ver en un espejo, su reflejo la mostraba a ella, pero con los colores más opacos, tanto en su ropa como en su piel, su aura era negra rojiza y sus ojos brillaban de un color amarillo, similar a cuando usa el Smash Final.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunta Zelda.

\- La pregunta correcta es, ¿Qué quieres tú? - responde el reflejo.

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- Todos aquí solo ven en ti a aquella que se fue, no ven a la verdadera Tú, y cuando decides ser diferente a ella, te juzgan, eso no es tu culpa, es de ellos.

Zelda gruñía, algo dentro de ella le decía que era verdad lo que esa voz le decía, pero no estaba del todo segura.

\- Si eres... alguna broma de mal gusto por parte del idiota de Ganon, te juro que...

\- No niegues lo que es parte de ti, sabes que digo la verdad, después de todo, Yo soy Tú, y Tú eres Yo, somos parte la una de la otra, yo soy lo que tu corazón anhela.

\- Yo solo quiero... que me vean... a mí. No a mi otra "Yo", ¡A mi! - los ojos de Zelda cambiaron de color de azul a amarillo.

\- Entonces, demuéstrales de lo que eres capaz - dice la otra Zelda sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Los ojos de Zelda volvieron a la normalidad, pero su expresión se endureció, estaba decidida a hacerse notar y que todos olviden a su otra "Yo", y que la empiecen a ver a ella, esa era una promesa. Zelda fue a su baño, soltó un largo suspiro, y rápidamente se mojó la cara, se miró al espejo y cambió su semblante al de una sonrisa, la sonrisa que siempre tenía, era momento de hacerse notar.

* * *

**Metaverso, Palacio de King. K. Rool**

Se escuchaban por los pasillos del Palacio como los Phantom Thieves huían despavoridos de una horda de lagartos antropomórficos que los perseguían sin descanso mientras gritaban, Joker lanzó otra bomba de humo para ganar un poco más de tiempo y fue ahí cuando los Phantom Thieves encontraron un Safe Room. Sin pensarlo dos veces entraron ahí y escuchaban cómo la tripulación de K. Rool seguía corriendo.

Los Phantom Thieves tenía al fin un momento para descansar y recuperar el aliento. Queen notó cómo Joker jadeaba un poco así que le dio algo para que recupere su energía.

\- Usar esa Persona te agotó, ¿Verdad? - pregunta Queen.

\- Sí. Sin la habilidad de "Maestro Hechicero", los ataques mágicos de Metatron ocupan muca energía, Dios, extraño a Satan - comenta Joker respirando agitado.

\- Toma algo de café, te ayudará a recuperar tu energía - dice la castaña sonriendo.

\- Es más que obvio que no podremos seguir haciendo mucho - habla Crow.

\- Sí, K. Rool alertó a toda su flota, no podremos escabullirnos tan fácilmente sin incrementar el Nivel de Seguridad del Palacio.

\- Hicimos menos que el día anterior - se queja Panther.

\- Pero hicimos lo suficiente, conseguimos la llave restante, solo tenemos que encontrar el camarote de K. Rool, asegurar la ruta de infiltración, enviar la Calling Card y robar el tesoro - explica Mona.

\- Creo que nos la podremos ingeniar para encontrar el camarote sin ningún problema - dice Crow sonriendo.

\- Es tu decisión, Joker, ¿Qué eliges? - pregunta Fox.

Joker lo piensa unos momentos antes de sonreír.

\- Oracle, ¿Aún tienes energía para guiarnos? - pregunta el líder de los Phantom Thieves.

\- Siempre, además, aún tengo los planos de la mansioooooooon - responde la pequeña con tono melodioso.

\- Espera, ¿Qué tienes qué?, ¿Cómo los conseguiste? - pregunta Joker quitándole los planos a la chica.

\- Oh, pfff, ya sabes, un poco de tecleo por aquí, un poco de tecleo por allá. Por cierto, la señorita Samus prefiere su Curry extra picante - explica Oracle.

\- Futaba... ¿Qué hiciste? - pregunta Joker mirando a la pelinaranja.

\- B-bueno, no conseguía los planos de la mansión en ninguna parte, a-así que, hackee la computadora de Samus, ya que era una de las veteranas y, bueno... me descubrió.

\- ¡¿Hackeaste la computadora de Samus?! - pregunta Joker sorprendido y ligeramente asustado - ¡¿Y aparte de eso, te descubrió?!, ¡¿Cómo sigues en una pieza?!

\- ¡L-le prometí que le prepararías Curry por una semana!

\- ¡¿Que yo Qué?!, ¿Y cómo te creyó eso? - pregunta Joker confundido.

\- B-bueno, le dije que eras como mi hermano. Además, le sorprendió lo rápido que entré a su computadora y como burle su sistema de seguridad - se excusa Oracle - Y-y aparte, sirvió, ¿No?, tenemos los planos de la mansión, que serían como un mapa aquí, podremos movernos con más facilidad, ¿No?

Joker suelta un suspiro mientras le resto del equipo seguían impresionados de como Futaba pudo hackear a una veterana.

\- Ah, esto me va doler - dice Joker - Ok, lidiare con Samus, pero promete que nunca más intentarás hackear la Mansión.

\- Señor, sí señor - responde Oracle con un saludo militar.

\- Vamos chicos, tenemos una ruta que asegurar - habla Joker saliendo del Safe Room.

\- Muehehehe, Futaba 1, Smashers 0

\- Aún no termino contigo, jovencita - dice Joker mirando a su casi hermanita.

Los Phantom Thieves siguieron caminando por un rato más, fue más sencillo llegar al camarote de King K. Rool, ya que era el último lugar que faltaba por revisar, y cuando llegaron se sorprendieron.

El camarote de K. Rool eran los Cuarteles Generales de la Mansión, donde los organizadores, Master y Crazy Hand, administraban todo lo referente al torneo y sus participantes.

\- No es posible - dice Joker sorprendido.

\- ¿El cree que los Cuarteles Generales son su camarote? - pregunta Crow.

\- Vamos por su Tesoro - comenta Mona emocionado.

La puerta del camarote era bastante grande, de color rojo intenso y con varios detalles dorados. Delante del camarote había un extraño candado, que ocupaban 2 llaves, los Phantom Thieves no dudaron más y colocaron las llaves que consiguieron de Peach y DK, al activarlas, el candado encendió un mecanismo en toda la puerta. El camarote se abrió, pero para sorpresa de los ladrones, King K. Rool estaba ahí, solo que estaba completamente dormido, y detrás de él, estaba una extraña nube blanca con un aura multicolor.

\- Perfecto - susurra Mona - Ahí esta el Tesoro.

\- Y ahí esta nuestra ruta - dice Crow señalando que encima del enorme botín de K Rool, habían un pequeño corredor donde fácilmente podrían escabullirse.

\- Perfecto, tenemos la ruta, salgamos de aquí para enviar la Calling Card y robar el Tesoro - ordena Joker saliendo del Palacio.

* * *

\- **Inserte Victor!** -

**Infiltration Log**

\- Encontrar el Coliseo

\- Luchar contra Sombra Diddy Kong

\- Luchar contra Sombra Donkey Kong

\- Conseguir la segunda Llave del Camarote

\- Encontrar un Safe Room

\- Abrir el Camarote del Capitán

\- Encontrar el Tesoro

\- Asegurar ruta de Infiltración.

Mona: Perfecto, encontramos el Tesoro y aseguramos la Ruta de Infiltración, y en tiempo Record.

Panther: Todo esta listo, enviaremos la Calling Card y robaremos el Tesoro.

Fox: ¿Creen que levantemos sospechas con los demás Smashers?

Crow: Lo dudo, los Smasher desconocen sobre el Metaverso o nuestras habilidades.

Joker: . . .

Queen: ¿Estás bien, Joker?

Joker: Sí, sí, no se preocupen por mi, mejor preparémonos para lo que nos esperará.

Noir: De acuerdo, estaremos listos cuando lo ordenes, Joker.

**Fin del Infiltration Log**

* * *

**Y hasta aquí, lo lamento mucho si estuve algo desaparecido con este fic, a decir verdad, estoy retrasado con muchos Fics, pero como sea, traje otro capitulo de Smash Palaces, y debo ser honesto, me gusta mucho escribir este fic en ingles, siento que me queda mejor, pero eso es otro asunto, espero que les guste la historia, no tengo mucho que decir, así, que, ZarBalor, fuera.**

**Ultima Actualización: Marzo 30**

**Tiempo Transcurrido: 5 meses y 5 Días (**158 Días**)**

* * *

**Objetivo:** King K. Rool

**Lugar:** Mansión Smash

**Palacio:** Barco Pirata

**Tiempo:** 6 Días

**Nivel de seguridad: **78%


End file.
